


流年 Fleeting Time

by spookyfox



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfox/pseuds/spookyfox
Summary: Lofter被屏蔽了，发这里。





	流年 Fleeting Time

2008年的旧文。私心还是有点喜欢的，一度以为丢了。

白羊中心AU

警告：有沙加/穆暗示。

\----------------------------------------------------------

流年

 

贵鬼第十次回加米尔给穆过生日的时候，终于发现先生有些老了。

 

圣战结束后穆把白羊座黄金圣衣交给了贵鬼，独自回了加米尔，连雅典娜出面留他都没有留住。

“我累了。”他几乎是任性地这样对他的女神说。

那时候贵鬼8岁，虽然接过先生的圣衣时一脸严肃，但本质上还是个小淘气鬼。

现在贵鬼18岁，留了一头火红的飞扬长发，往风里一站，那架势活生生就是当年18岁的史昂——穆说。贵鬼十分不解，问先生何以见过师公18岁的模样，穆笑而不答。

 

一脚迈出瞬移空间时，贵鬼就这么看见了他的先生。他的先生站在加米尔高原的阳光下朝他微笑，于是贵鬼就又这么看见了微笑的眼角旁边，那些由高原的风沙刻下的，不易察觉却真真切切的皱纹。

 

穆当初说要回加米尔长住的时候贵鬼老大不高兴，死活不肯让穆走。虽然以前隐居在加米尔的时候穆也不时几天几天地玩失踪，但那时候贵鬼心里知道他肯定会很快回来的。

最后没办法，穆只得安慰贵鬼说：“我每年都回来给你过生日好不好？”

好，贵鬼眼泪汪汪地点头，那我也要去给先生过生日。

于是每年到了3月27日，贵鬼便要瞬移去一趟加米尔给他的先生过生日，当天返回来。隔几天的4月1日便轮到穆瞬移到圣域给徒弟送生日礼物，顺便看看老友问候女神，当天再回加米尔。两个日子近得几乎滑稽，可是十年来这对师徒乐此不彼。

“谁让我和先生都是白羊座的。”贵鬼耸耸肩。

 

贵鬼每年给他先生送什么礼物没人知道，因为贵鬼从来不肯给人看。但穆送贵鬼的礼物是常年不变的。

那是一坛青稞酒。

开始的时候没什么人知道穆那么能喝酒，说起来能喝酒当然也不算什么稀奇的事情，只是穆长了一张怪骗人的脸，让大家都想不起来他生于一个嗜酒如命的高原民族。他第一次带青稞酒回圣域的时候大家都很好奇，除了沙加以外每个人都跑来尝了尝，结果是米罗嫌辣，艾奥里亚嫌酸，只有亚尔迪说好，最后还非要和穆拼酒。

第二天亚尔迪扶着天旋地转的脑袋问贵鬼为什么穆那么能喝，贵鬼想了半天，说，可能是因为加米尔太冷，经常要靠烈酒取暖。

后来穆便每年都多带一坛酒送给亚尔迪，顺便再带一坛拜拜死去的同期黄金圣斗士。至于新进的年轻黄金们——

“不能教坏小孩子。”

贵鬼就在一边撇嘴，也不知道当年是谁教他从7岁就开始喝酒。

 

贵鬼坐在公馆的最高层打量先生的房间——几乎什么都没有变。事实上这里从他记事起这里就没怎么变过，他离开以后也没怎么变过，只是少了一些东西罢了，比如角落里那张床上的铺盖就从两套变成了一套。

贵鬼想起前几天紫龙跟他闲聊的时候，问他是不是又要回加米尔了，还说要请他问穆先生好。

“大老远的去一趟，你干嘛不在那边住几天陪你老师？”虽然知道这师徒两人瞬移本领都十分了得，但以紫龙正直好青年的价值观，小宇宙这么用还是稍微浪费了些。

贵鬼噎了半响不知道怎么回答，最后冒出一句“原来的床睡不下了”。

紫龙做了一个倒地的动作。

其实贵鬼一直都希望穆能够回圣域。至少可以借着来看自己的时候住一段时间。

“这次先生来的时候，留下来住一阵吧。”贵鬼每年回去的时候都这样说。

“下次吧。”穆每年都微笑着这样回答。

 

贵鬼想让他老师回来的心思大伙儿都知道，因为他逢人就唠叨。去年有那么一个下午他在走廊里竟碰见了沙加——要知道沙加自从把圣衣传给了徒弟就连影子都没了，天天关小黑屋修炼他的五六七八感，一年里也看不着两回活人。他为人本就莫测高深，再加上实力太过传说，乃至于每个后辈的圣斗士看见他，都自觉站定在一边等他走过去，以示尊重。

贵鬼也不例外，没想到沙加自己倒停下脚步来，闭着眼睛往贵鬼这边偏了偏头，问了句：

“你老师今年回来，打算长住吗？”

贵鬼万万没想到这位神主居然还会屈尊关心人间烟火，赶紧据实以答：

“我每年都问，老师每年都说下次，我也不知道。”

寻思着沙加可能要说或再问点什么，没想到他“哦”了一声，抬腿走了。

贵鬼到底也没明白他想干嘛。

 

在房间里坐定以后贵鬼开始和穆汇报圣域动态，比如亚尔迪的徒弟和艾奥里亚的徒弟打了一架，米罗的徒弟和他老师一样话多，沙加的徒弟越发比他老师还要神神叨叨——说到口干停下来喝茶，却听穆问他什么时候也收个徒弟。

“抱一个徒孙回来给我玩玩啊。”穆笑眯眯地说。

贵鬼把茶都喷出来了。

“先生，您还年轻，不要急着做师公。”贵鬼手忙脚乱擦着衣襟上的茶水，“再说我还没有做好收徒弟的心理准备。”

“这有什么好准备的，”穆气定神闲地喝茶，“我捡到你的时候才十二岁，还不是天天半夜起来给你换尿布。”

说着自顾自又笑了起来。

 

这时候贵鬼又一次看见穆眼角上那些皱纹，他突然就有些生气。

那时候你是个孩子，一个人孤零零地住在这个死地，而我是个更小的孩子需要你照顾。后来你长成了青年，一个人去战斗和赴死，我却只是一个稍微大一点的孩子只能看着你的背影。现在我终于长大了。

 

现在我终于长大了，你却在我看不见的地方慢慢变老。

 

夕阳落下来的时候贵鬼打算动身，临走的时候他说，先生，这次回圣域，住一段时间吧。

下次吧，穆仍旧是微笑。

贵鬼就盯着那些细密的皱纹看，他觉得自己的火气突然冒了出来。

“不行，”他突然大声地说，“不能下次再说。”

穆愣了一下。

“这次就住下来。”贵鬼看着穆的眼睛十分坚定地说，“我不许你走。”

穆有些吃惊地看着贵鬼。在他的记忆里贵鬼总是乖乖听他的话，从没顶过嘴，更没拂过他的意。今天的贵鬼好像不是贵鬼了。

“先生这次回圣域，住一段时间吧。”

贵鬼把声音放低，缓缓地再说了一次。

 

好吧。

穆听到自己这样说，然后他真的笑起来了。

 

END


End file.
